Talk:Ether Feast
Efficiency I heard somewhere that this was the most efficient heal in the game. I'm hesitant to belive that. Any insights? :It's definitely very efficient. It's essentially non-conditional while the other things that are in the same league have strings attached (like imbue, touch, word, ZB). --Fyren 02:28, 23 December 2006 (CST) ::Actually, it has quite a few conditions attached to it—must target an enemy who is targetable by a spell and with enough energy. I would say Orison of Healing is the most unconditional heal out there. --Ufelder 03:20, 23 December 2006 (CST) :::Which is essentially unconditional. Whether in PvE or PvP, almost every foe will be targetable and have three energy. Orison isn't even in contention; it gets beat out by everything, even other zero-condition heals. Orison is among the least efficient heals in the game. The upside is it has a low recharge and it's in healing. --Fyren 14:58, 23 December 2006 (CST) :::::Actually, no, since you always rely on an enemy in range to heal yourself, which is pretty bad if you escape and you're dying from some sort of degen. Like, say, your party gets wiped and you're left on your own poisoned with low health. >< --Ufelder 15:08, 23 December 2006 (CST) ::::::Yeah, this skill might be fairly good in PvE, but its one of the worst in PvP. The heal isn't enough to stop a spike, it activates so slowly that you are asking to be interrupted, and it has to target an enemy which is bad news for someone who is Suffering from degen or close to death.--Eetaq 02:38, 25 January 2007 (CST) Buff 1 second cast time now. Looks like Ether Feast should be getting some more love. Sorry, forgot to log in. LavaEdge324++ 14:06, 18 June 2007 (CDT) :Finally a decent self heal for mesmers. M s4 15:51, 18 June 2007 (CDT) ::What about Rangers! Where is our self heal buff? --Lann 19:09, 28 August 2007 (CDT) :::troll unguent's fine as it is. U don't need a buff.-- (talk) ( ) 19:11, 28 August 2007 (CDT) ::::3 second cast is prone to interuption by any decent mesmer --Lann 19:17, 28 August 2007 (CDT) :::::Most mezmer interrupts work on spells only.--67.164.57.110 19:30, 8 September 2007 (CDT) ::::::you usually die before you even activate unguent. 3 seconds is wayyy tooo long. this buff made me fall in love with inspiration magic. Cwift 02:41, 4 November 2007 (UTC) Lol? Is ether feat valued mainly for its energy drain or its healing, cause if its the heal, it should be in healing prayers, not inspiration magic. --Recon legend 12:20, 26 May 2009 (UTC)Recon Legend :Why would it be in Healing just because it heals? Silly argument. Seriously. --- -- ( ) (talk) 14:32, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Note According to the note only enemy animals,minions and spirits don't use their energy, is it trying to say that non party members, but failing badly? Durga Dido 22:12, 13 December 2008 (UTC) :No. Other humans and most monsters will use their energy --Gimmethegepgun 22:16, 13 December 2008 (UTC) :: The way i read it its saying that only non-allied animals,spirit,minions will not use their energy,but isn't that the case for allied and non-allied animals,minion,spirits?Thats the part im pointing out that seems to be wrong. Durga Dido 22:25, 13 December 2008 (UTC) :::It says "non-allied" because it's kind of meaningless to mention allies, since, you know, you can't USE this on them --Gimmethegepgun 22:29, 13 December 2008 (UTC) :::: Lol.... ok im a idiot, i was focused on the part that kinda implied that allied pets,minions,spirit didn't have energy, that i forgot the skill itself... Durga Dido 23:06, 13 December 2008 (UTC) buff At least now the Mesmer get a more decent self-heal.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 15:54, 6 March 2009 (UTC) :This was already quite powerful. (T/ ) 16:05, 6 March 2009 (UTC) ::I always found it to be moderatly usefull. It already was a nice heal, but the downtime was too large for the heal, imo. It was used because there weren't many other viable options. Now it's almost 50 more per cast, reducing the impact the recharge has.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 16:12, 6 March 2009 (UTC) :::I think draining 3 energy and gaining like 150-180 health is almost too powerful. Granted, the 8s recharge is a bit long, but if used right I think this is about as powerful as WoH while not being elite ánd draining some energy! Only downside other than recharge would be the condition of an opponent being in range :P Shai Meliamne 16:33, 7 March 2009 (UTC) :::The opponent in range isn't exactly difficult, yeah. But as powerfull as WoH? it'd need 3 recharge for that.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 16:50, 7 March 2009 (UTC) ::::Like I said, it has multiple points where it's not as powerful as WoH, but it's non elite and it's a mesmer skill. But still, it heals for a rediculous ammount of health, compared to WoH this skill just seems almost OP to me 23:14, 7 March 2009 (UTC) :::::This also is a self heal... its not like WoH where you can heal yourself and allies. 18:52, 13 March 2009 (UTC) :This is one of the most irritating skills you'll face when vanquishing. At 20 Inspiration Magic and 20 Fast Casting. it heals for 240 HP, casts in about 2/5 of a second, and recharges in 3.2 seconds (probably rounded down). 10:18, November 1, 2010 (UTC)